Las estrellas en ti
by BouNigt
Summary: Un fic, humanizado de los Looney tunes... "Alguien dijo que había faltado por enfermedad, otros por renuncia, unos más por despido… más sin embargo eso no importaba, porque cuando regreso algo en el cambio y personalmente eras capaz de sentirlo... ya no era más el mismo."
1. Chapter 1

**Las Estrellas en Ti**

**Quiero decir que este va a ser tal vez el primero y único fic que escriba sobre ellos en una forma humanizada. Aun no lo sé… pero bueno, espero que les guste. Como siempre, me encanta escribir para distraerme y ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0—0-0**

**Bugs pov.**

Alguien dijo que había faltado por enfermedad, otros por renuncia, unos más por despido… más sin embargo eso no importaba, porque cuando regreso algo en el cambio y personalmente eras capaz de sentirlo... ya no era más el mismo.

'Me llamaron'- solo menciono al entrar al estudio.

Cabello más despeinado de lo que normalmente era, ojos verdes un tanto cansados e incluso su piel ligeramente bronceada había palidecido un poco.

Te volviste a mirarlo dejando incompleta tu charla con el resto de los actores. Estabas ahí porque harían la actuación de "Casa Blanca" y lo cierto era que te parecía emocionante el tener que hacerla. Solo que esta vez sería una especie de revoltura de comedia y "drama", esto se debía a que la mayoría de ustedes eran comediantes.

Pepe Le Pew, era considerado uno de los expertos en comedia romántica, era proveniente de Francia, pero esta vez haría el papel de _Capitán Louis Renault_.

Sylvester, "Sly" como lo llamabas tú, la mayoría de sus películas eran sobre comedia y persecución e interpretaría a _Victor Laszlo_.

Penelope Kat, quien muchas veces ha sido vista en papeles donde acompañaba a Pepe, se encargaría del papel de _Ilsa Lund_.

Yosemite Sam, el tipo loco que actuaba continuamente de villano en varias comedias y que provenían del Oeste, tendría el papel de _Mayor Strasser_.

Tweety, quien era quien acompañaba en la mayoría de sus películas a Sylvester, seria _Ugarte_.

Oh y por supuesto que no podías olvidar a quien recién acababa de llegar…

Sheldon Dumas… o mejor conocido por todos los medios y actores como "Daffy", sobrenombre que se había ganado gracias a todas las películas de comedia en las que su presencia sobresaltaba, el tipo estaba "loco de remate" (era así como lo describían en los periódicos y revistas), tendría el papel de_ Sam_.

Por tu parte te encargarías del papel de _Rick Blaine, _y aun cuando estabas emocionado y aun cuando en verdad te agravan todos con los que actuarias… la verdad es que la presencia de Daffy te estaba preocupando un poco.

'¿Cómo creen que este?'- soltó la pregunta Penelope, acomodando un poco de su cabello corto y oscuro detrás de su oreja.

Las noticias corren tan rápido como la luz cuando se trata de alguien cuyo nombre es reconocido en la farándula, y Daffy era uno de los cuales compartía tanta fama como tú. Era por ello que todos sabían sobre el escándalo que se armó en el estudio una vez que llego más allá de tomado, pero esto no fue lo que más atrajo la atención de todos, sino fue el hecho de que se le había ocurrido desaparecer por lo que fueron casi tres años sin realizar aparición alguna en ningún film, ni siquiera en pequeños papeles.

Y ahora estaba ahí y era por eso que te preocupaba un poco, pero fingías que no, porque fuera lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado, casi dos años sin actuar es mucho tiempo. Tal vez solo estabas exagerando… tal vez todos exageraban, ya que para un actor con el talento de Daffy el no actuar en nada por unos años no significaba que pudiera perder su capacidad de actuación. No era algo que pudieras perder de una noche a la mañana.

'Está bien'- murmuro Sylvester con una voz poco seria.

El y Daffy eran amigos de hace bastante años atrás, los dos actuaron juntos un par de veces y a partir de ahí siguieron manteniendo una unión bastante fuerte… inclusive llegaste a escuchar rumores de que posiblemente existió algo entre ellos. No lo creías, porque sería extraño que se atrajeran… si es que se aplicaba la ley de que los opuestos se atraían, entonces ellos dos eran bastante parecidos como para atraerse; incluso de forma física eran similares. Sylvester tenían cabello tan oscuro y lacio como Daffy, sus ojos eran igualmente verdes y tenía uno que otro pequeño problema en el habla como él. Lo único que sobresalía entre ellos era que Sly resultaba ser más alto, blanco, con una nariz casi siempre rojiza y era más joven que Daffy… de hecho hasta tú eras más alto que él.

'Daffy!'- Gritaste alzando tu brazo y mano en forma de saludo

Lo viste levantar tu mirada y posarla sobre ti con cierta impresión, la cual desapareció casi instantáneamente al verte, convirtiéndose en una notable expresión de fastidio.

'Burgtun Bunn'- lo escuchaste leer tu nombre mirando por unos segundos su libreto. – 'Esperaba que hubiera otro idiota con ese feo nombre, Bugs'-

Como a él, los medios comenzaron a ponerte un sobrenombre al inicio de tu carrera y ese era "Bugs" y "Bunny", a veces te llamaban por ambos. La razón entraba en que tus dientes frontales eran ligeramente más largos de lo normal y que tu nombre llegaba a ser difícil de pronunciar. Tu apariencia también tenía algo que ver, tus ojos azul claro, piel extremadamente clara y cabello plata, te hacia parecer (como te habían dicho en una entrevista) "uno de esos conejitos blancos y esponjosos que todos quieren por lo lindos que son." Solo te reíste por esto y fingiste modestia.

'Tampoco sabía que ibas a actuar en esta película. Creí que te habías alejado de la actuación para siempre'- te sentiste culpable por tu tono juguetón al decir esto. La mirada que te dio fue suficiente para hacerte sentir un poco mal.

'Si…Supongo que no te quería dejar el campo totalmente abierto para ti'- lo viste medio sonreír pero estabas consciente de que no quería hacerlo. – '¿Qué haces tú allá? ¿Ni siquiera merezco un hola? ¿Te crees demasiado bueno para mí? Te dejo solo por un par de años y de repente te has vuelto demasiado famoso para mi ¿ha?'-

Lo miraste extrañado porque creías que te hablaba a ti, mas sin embargo Sly termino por pasar junto a ti con una sonrisa en su rostro acercándose a Daffy hasta llegar con él y abrazarlo. Lo viste susurrarle algo al oído, algo a lo que Daffy respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

Se apartaron después de un tiempo y se quedaron hablando por aparte.

'No se han visto en mucho tiempo, supongo que tendrán bastante que contarse ¿No lo cree, Monsieur?'- la voz francesa llego a ti.

'Oui Oui, Doc'- respondiste tras guiñarle el ojo.

Después de aquello, Douglas McCarthy, quien era el director, se dispuso a hablarles tras llevarlos a una pequeña sala de juntas. Les darían un tiempo para prepararse, acabado ese tiempo deberían de empezar la grabación. Tendrías que ir con el equipo de vestuario, el de maquillaje, el de efectos y muchos otros… pero sería divertido.

'Espero verte mejor entonces, Daff'- menciono el director antes de salir de la sala. – 'Me alegra verte de vuelta… creo que a todos nos alegra'-

La sonrisa cálida de Douglas no fue suficiente para hacer que la sonrisa fingida del mencionado desapareciera. ¿Todos eran conscientes de lo fingida que era? Para ti era fácil leer las expresiones y al verlo sonreír de esa forma supiste que estaba incómodo y que el director mencionara eso lo hizo enojar un poco.

Termino la reunión y tu tarea era leer el guion, leer el libro, practicar y absorber bien la esencia del personaje. No sería difícil, después de todo la comedia era tu especialidad, aun que esta era una comedia/dramática estabas seguro de que te sería fácil el representar el papel.

Y sin duda ese mismo día te habrías puesto a leer el libro completo en ese café al que te gustaba tanto ir, de no haber sido porque….

No volviste a hablar con el después de la reunión, ni deseabas hacerlo, pero por alguna razón dio la coincidencia de que se encontraba en el mismo café que tú. Traía una sudadera verde, un pantalón de vestir y la capucha de la sudadera cubría su cabeza haciendo que solo parte de su cabello que caía sobre su frente se dejara ver.

'¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Acaso eres tu Sheldon Dumas?!'- lo hiciste saltar del asiento al decir esto con una voz afeminada y la mirada de pánico que te dio no tuvo precio. – 'Soy tu mayor fan! ¿Me darías tu…?'-

'una paliza es lo que te daré, Bugs!'- grito notablemente enojado.

Por fortuna no había mucha gente a esas horas, pero si viste como una que otra persona volvía su mirada hacia ustedes. A pesar de la chaqueta, gorra y lentes que te habías puesto para ocultarte de los paparazzi, sabias que muy posiblemente algunos te habían reconocido por el sobrenombre por el que te había llamado Daffy.

'Haces mal en gritar'- sonreíste sentándote en la silla vacía frente a él.

'Ha sido tu culpa'- levanto el libro de Casa Blanca, poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro para intentar ignorarte.

'No sabía que te gustaba el café'-

'es café o drogas, por ahora prefiero mitigar mis deseos por las ultimas con un poco de cafeína'- Guardaste silencio por unos segundos, creyendo que estaba hablando enserio. Pero entonces lo viste bajar un poco el libro para dejarte ver sus ojos verdes que te miraron con diversión. – '¡Ha! La cara que pones… ¿Qué paso Bunny? ¿Eres demasiado inocente para esos temas? Por supuesto que nunca arruinaría mi belleza con drogas, pero la cafeína me ayuda a no fumar y no beber tanto. Ya lo escuchaste, espera verme mejor'-

Sonreíste al verlo fingir la voz y cara de esperanza del director.

'Pero no se equivocó, todos nos alegramos de verte y creo que los medios te estarán hostigando dentro de poco. Espero que no haya sido un truco para atraer a la presen y subir tu fama… porque entonces tendré que copiarte'-

'Hazlo, es fácil'- su voz sonó amarga esta vez. – 'lo único que necesitas es que alguien te…'- no termino de decir.

'Alguien que…'- intentaste que continuara hablando.

'Olvídalo'- se puso de pie. – 'Nos vemos, Bugsy'-

Eso fue lo último que te dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

**-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-00—00—0-0-0-0-0-0**

Volviste a casa después de eso. Era mejor que leyeras en casa.

Hubo un tiempo en que Daffy y tu también fueron unidos… hubo un tiempo en que lo veías sonreír seguido y el estar con él era más allá de divertido. Salían de fiesta, tomaban, fumaban, iban a citas dobles…

La primera vez que lo viste fue en una película. Su primera película, más bien.

Estuviste más que de acuerdo con los medios cuando dijeron que estaba "loco de remate", pero tú también lograste ver que era un excelente actor. Él era mayor que tú por tres años y cuando lo conociste en persona encontrándote trabajando en una filmación en el mismo estudio que él, te pareció que era menor que tú. Él era muy diferente en ese entonces… al igual que tú.

La historia era fácil. Trabajaron juntos, se llevaron bien, después mal y acabaron por llevarse bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Podían ser amigos y odiarse por dentro, al igual que podían ser enemigos y estimarse por dentro. Mas sin embargo pasó algo y se distanciaron… dejaron de verse tanto y antes de que desapareciera te lo encontraste en un bar… justo la noche antes de que ocurriera el escándalo de él llegando totalmente tomado al estudio. A veces te preguntabas si las cosas habrían sido distintas si te hubieras acercado a él esa noche, pero pensabas que se habían alejado demasiado el uno del otro como para seguir considerándose amigos. El punto era que te sentías culpable y tal vez por eso era que te preocupaste cuando te enteraste de que iba a actuar en la película.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eran alrededor de las once cuando Pepe llamo saludándote con su voz francesa y preguntándote si querías ir a comer a su casa para hablar un poco sobre el libreto. Menciono que todos irían.

'¿Todos?'- preguntaste no muy confiado en sus palabras y sonreías porque estabas seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

'le dije a Sylvestre que llamara a Daffy…pero… creo que sería mejor idea que lo hiciera usted'- sabias que iba a pasar eso. – 'Monsieur Dumas no es muy obediente a las peticiones de Sylvester. –

'_¿y a las mías si?' _preguntaste en tu mente. De cualquier forma terminaste por llamarle y te sorprendió el no tardar nada en convencerlo… más bien, ni siquiera lo tuviste que convencer.

'¿a qué hora?'- a juzgar por la voz se acababa de levantar.

'cuatro con treinta, Monsieur'- fingiste un acento francés sobre el que no recibiste más que un quejido.

'está bien'- dijo de mala gana y colgó.

Soltaste un suspiro dejando que un poco de preocupación siguiera flotando dentro de ti… este no era Daffy… este no era el Sheldon Dumas con el que solías discutir hasta porque se moviera de silla o compartiera una goma de mascar. Este era alguien que lucía como el, pero se comportaba distante, serio... y te parecía casi no conocerlo.

Dieron las 4:35 cuando llegaste a casa del francés. Vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca.

'Buenas tardes, Doc'- dejaste un vino en sus manos.

'Bounjour Monsieur'- te guiño el ojo y agradeció por el vino.

Pepe lucia tan impecable como siempre, estabas casi seguro de que sus raíces eran las que lo hacían vestirse tan bien. Con un pantalón de vestir y camisas que te dejaban boquiabierto pero que jamás aceptarías que te gustaban, vamos que eras Bugs y no estaba dentro de ti el elogiar mucho a los demás, sino el ser elogiado.

Cuando entraste a la casa te pareció sorprendente el ver a Daffy y a Sly ahí. Ambos hablaban, ambos sonreían.

'¿No te incomoda, Doc?'- preguntaste antes de que entrar de lleno en la sala en la que se encontraban hablando.

'¿Por qué, Monsieur? Es como si su hermano hubiera vuelto… era peor cuando estaba lejos'- lo viste sonreír.

No era un secreto, de hecho los medios lo sabían y extrañamente nadie se molestaba por ello. El francés llevaba alrededor de año y medio saliendo con Sly, te enteraste de ello e inmediatamente te alegraste por ellos.

El que ellos dos estuvieran juntos tenía más sentido para ti. Pepe era más o menos de la altura de Daffy, tenía ojos miel, piel blanca un poco rosada, cabello oscuro y era el tipo de personas que tenían una especie de lunar en la cabeza haciendo que una pequeña fracción de su cabello tuviera una franja blanca, la cual era un atractivo que muchas le encontraban único.

'No sabía que tu también ibas a venir'- menciono el Daff, fingiendo impresión ante tu presencia.

'siempre es un gusto el reunirme con mis admiradores, Doc'- lo viste fruncir el ceño.

Te sentaste junto a ellos, más bien justo en medio de ellos.

'Puedo darte un autógrafo si deseas'- sacaste una pluma que llevabas en el pantalón y tomando el brazo de Daffy, levantaste hábilmente su camisa hasta su codo y firmaste justo en su antebrazo. – 'Mira, luce bien en ti'-

Le diste un guiño y lo siguiente que viste fue a él intentando quitarse tu firma y despotricando en tu contra mientras que Sly se reía al igual que Pepe.

Los demás no tardaron nada en llegar. Pronto entro el pelirrojo y bajito de Sam y junto a este la bella Penelope, quien saludo con su bella sonrisa de siempre, después Tweety y tan rápido se encontraron todos ahí comenzó lo que parecía ser más una fiesta que una reunión para "practicar".

Penelope se dispuso a hablar con Tweety, quien a pesar de su aspecto infantil llegaba a ser un carácter duro. Sylvester y Pepe se envolvieron en su propia conversación junto con Daffy, mientras que tú hablabas con Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Era consolador verlo así.

Sonriendo y riendo, mientras seguía la conversación junto a la pareja que tenía enfrene y aquello hubiera calmado muy bien tu preocupación por el, sino hubiera sido por el sonido de un celular.

Lo viste sacar su celular apartándose un poco de Sylvester y Pepe, sus ojos verdes miraron el artefacto y su sonrisa cayó de golpe. Por tu parte seguías escuchando a Sam hablar y quejarse un poco de su papel mientras que Tweety, quien recién se había unido a la conversación lo escuchaba más aburrido de lo que estabas tú.

Agudizando tu mirada conseguiste ver de reojo como Daffy levantaba su cabeza dejando que el celular continuara sonando, miro hacia Sylvester y se disculpó con una sonrisa tensa que fue recibida por la amplia de él. Sus ojos verdes iban de un lado a otro como si intentaran encontrar una solución para callar el sonido del celular, fue entonces cuando los poso en ti cruzando sus miradas y no pudiste hacer nada más que lucir tranquilo, pero ahora la mirada de Daffy te mostro una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se acercó a ti, te tomo del brazo y te jalo hacia él.

'es para ti!'- dijo en voz alta como si quisiera que todos lo supieran.

'¿Para mí?'- lo miraste extrañado, no te lo tragabas… obviamente no era para ti.

'Toma el celular'- susurro y aun agarrándote del brazo te arrastro hacia fuera de la casa.

Una vez fuera el celular que había dejado de sonar cuando se acercó a ti, comenzó a emitir el sonido nuevamente.

'¿Por qué no contestas, Doc?'- frunciste un poco el ceño.

'No puedo! Hazlo tú!'- coloco el celular en tus manos. – 'Dile que no estoy! Dile que…'-

No lo dejaste terminar de decir cuando atendiste la llamada, fuera quien fuera estaba haciendo que Daffy se pusiera nervioso… y vamos, que aquello no era algo tan sencillo de lograr.

'Hola'- dijiste y ahora los ojos verdes te observaban bien abiertos.

"_hola! Disculpe… es el celular de Sheldon Dumas?" _–

Miraste hacia Daffy, aquella voz parecía ser la de un joven.

'no se encuentra, pero podría…'- estuviste apunto de decir que podia dejar un recado, pero por las señales que el ojo verde te hizo, optaste por decir algo más. – ' Llamarle más tarde'-

Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, al parecer habías decepcionado al joven.

'_¿Podría decirle que me llame?'- _ahora sonaba determinado.

'por supuesto'- respondiste aun con tu voz apacible, como si no tuvieras al dueño del celular haciéndote señales de que colgaras.

'_¿Es usted su pareja?'- _

'¿Qué?'-

Eso fue lo único que conseguiste decir antes de que las manos de Daffy te arrebataran el celular y colgara.

'Solo tenías que decirle que no estaba y colgar! Porque diantres le dijiste que me llamara más tarde?'-

'En primer lugar Daff, te hice favor de contestar tu llamada por lo que no tienes nada que reclamar y en segundo lugar ¿Quién se supone que era? ¿Por qué no contestaste tú?'-

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos solo mostrándote su ceño bien fruncido y una mueca. Extraño… si no fuera por la curiosidad de querer saber quién era, entonces habrías notado el gusto que te daba el discutir con el otra vez.

Daffy miro alrededor, como confirmando que no hubiera nadie más, antes de volver a hablar.

'Es… complicado'- arqueaste una ceja, inconforme con su respuesta. – 'Esta bien…'- dijo medio fastidiado. – 'Era alguien con quien salí hace un mes, creo. El punto es que el tipo es un niño todavía, fue complicado lidiar con él y no es por ofender, pero no tenía absolutamente nada bueno de que hablar. Lo bote, me sigue llamando, no quiero hablarle y… si Sylvester se entera de seguro que me partiría la cabeza después de todo lo que ocurrió, lo menos que quiere es que me envuelva en algo con alguien más otra vez… al menos por un tiempo.'-

No dijiste nada por unos segundos, eso te había dejado con muchas más preguntas que respuestas como… ¿Por qué Sly se enojaría?

'¿un niño?'- lograste articular y estabas seguro que Daffy podia ver tu cara de desconcierto.

'No un niño, niño! No seas estúpido Bugs!'- respondió rápidamente. – 'pero… si un poco joven…. Solo unos cuantos años….'- volvió a subir su mirada hacia ti. –'Aunque no tengo porque contarte todo esto! Gracias por atender la llamada'-

Lo viste caminar hacia la puerta con toda la intención de volver dentro. Mas sin embargo tenías tantas preguntas y todo había ocurrido tan repentinamente que tu subconsciente termino por hacerte reaccionar, haciéndote que lo detuvieras tomándolo por la muñeca. Era cierto que se habían distanciado y que ya eran más conocidos que amigos o enemigos, pero… ¿en verdad él había cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento Sylvester se había vuelto más amigo y sabia más cosas de él que tú?

'No pienso decirte nada más, suelta!'- te ordeno.

'No, Doc. Este es el trato, salimos a comer mañana y platicamos de esto'- Daffy pareció desconcertado por un momento y tú solo sonreíste. – 'eso o le cuento a Sly que…'-

Ni siquiera terminaste de decir tu chantaje cuando acepto, de muy mala gana, pero lo hizo. Entonces lo soltaste y ambos volvieron dentro. No tenías ni idea de lo que hacías, mas sin embargo la parte de ti que estaba preocupada por él, comenzaba a sentirse más relajada… era posible que si conseguías que te platicara lo que habia ocurrido, la culpabilidad que sentías desapareciera… o tal vez no. De cualquier forma ambos regresaron a la fiesta y al igual que Daffy, actuaste como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-0—0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0**

Esa noche no pudiste dormir. Las preguntas y la curiosidad te mantenían despierto…

"_Un tipo"_, Daffy habia dicho que salió con ese tipo más joven que él y por el pronombre entonces tenía que ser alguien del sexo masculino ¿cierto?

Miraste hacia el techo intentando comprender.

Daffy, cuyas novias conociste y conviviste, Daffy quien miraba a las camareras lindas de los restaurantes y te acompañaba a ir de cacería de chicas… El mismo Daffy con quien más de una vez te quedaste hablando hasta tarde en su casa sobre chicas…. Ese mismo Daffy habia estado con un chico también y tenía la confianza suficiente como para decírtelo.

No era que tuvieras algo en contra de que le gustara alguien de su mismo sexo, pues para ti el amor era el amor y daba lo mismo fuera con quien fuera, pero… él siempre te habia parecido tan inclinado hacia las mujeres que nunca te imaginaste que en algún momento viera a algún hombre de la misma forma.

Fue en ese instante cuando siendo pasadas de las cuatro de la madrugada la vaga pregunta de si alguna vez sus ojos verdes se habían puesto sobre ti, se formó para hacerte reír de inmediato. No era posible, Daffy tendía mas a detestarte que ha apreciarte.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—00-0—00-0—0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00—00—00-0—00—0-00-0**

Una camisa negra haciendo juego con su cabello oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla que informaban lo informal del asunto. No tenía que llevar lentes oscuros, ni una gorra, ni nada parecido porque estaba en tu casa.

Su cabello lucia menos despeinado que antes y la mirada de cansancio estaba mejor, aun cuando el día anterior se habían desvelado. Fue por esto que sonreíste al dejarlo entrar.

'No sé porque sonríes, pero deja de hacerlo. Solo estoy aquí porque eres un chantajista.'-

'Lo sé, Doc.'- le brindaste una sonrisa más amplia.

'Más vale que haya algo bueno de comer'- menciono caminando por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Te sorprendió el que anduviera como si esa fuera su propia casa, y no dirías que el que hiciera eso no te alegro.

Habías despertado tarde ese día y sabiendo que él, iba a ir a tu casa a comer tal y como le dijiste, y lo más inteligente que se te ocurrió fue pedir comida china, en parte por la apuración, en parte por la nostalgia de comerla cada vez que se quedaba a cenar a en tu casa.

'Para la comida de hoy, Monsieur.'- fingiste un tono francés e hiciste aman de colocar la comida sobre la mesa. – 'Comida traída de la lejana China'- bromeaste y estabas seguro de verlo sonreír un poco.

'Deja de hablar así, suficiente he tenido con Pepe.'- se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, eran solo ustedes dos y no había necesidad de ir al comedor que era más grande. – 'No sé cómo Sylvester termino estando con el'-

'Si no te conociera, Daff. Diría que suenas celoso'-

Lo escuchaste reír ante tu comentario. Te pusiste de pie con una sonrisa tranquila y serviste un poco de agua para ambos, al igual que platos.

'SI, claro.'- dijo con sarcasmo y aun sonriendo. – 'No me malinterpretes Bugsy, el francés es bueno para él, juntos nunca hubiéramos llegado a nada'-

No preguntaste sobre aquel comentario solo escuchaste y sin querer adentrarte de golpe a hacerle preguntas sobre sus relaciones, optaste por averiguar primero donde era que se había metido todo ese tiempo.

Charlaron por lo que pareció ser más de una hora, al parecer Daffy se había levantado del lado correcto de la cama, porque ahora hablaban como si no se despreciaran tanto…

Te conto de los lugares a los que viajo, el tiempo que permaneció encerrado sin querer salir, pero dejo varias partes con huecos, deteniéndose vacilante sobre si decirlas o no.

Después llego tu turno, te lo hizo saber mientras tomaba algo de comida de tu plato, tal y como solía hacer antes. Le reñiste por esto y te sentías feliz de poderle discutir otra vez.

Entonces le hablaste de las filmaciones en las que habías estado, de Lola la actriz con la que habías durado tanto y terminado porque sencillamente la chica estaba en busca de algo más serio, cosa en la faltaba interés y lo hiciste reír al contarle anécdotas graciosas sucedidas durante las filmaciones.

'las vi'- te dijo sin apartar la mirada de su plato. - 'tus películas, las vi. Nada mal para alguien tan amateur'- sonrió maliciosamente al decir esto.

'talento joven, Daff. Siempre es mejor'- le guiñaste el ojo. – 'Me llamas amateur solo por ser tres años más joven que tú'-

'Eres aun un muchacho, no sabes de lo que hablas. Un muchacho con muchas canas pero un muchacho aun'- señalo a tu cabello plata.

Reíste por esto.

'si yo soy un muchacho con muchas canas, entonces tu eres un anciano que se pinta el cabello y dime ¿qué hace una anciano saliendo con alguien más joven que él?- soltaste la pregunta al fin, de forma más inconsciente de lo que te hubiera gustado.

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo… e incluso sentiste el ambiente tensarse.

'Cierto, de esto se trataba'- para tu sorpresa dijo esto con un tono de aburrimiento. – 'jugar, eso es lo que hace un "anciano" con un joven.'- rio

'¿y qué tan joven precisamente, Doc?'-

Levanto su mirada colocándola en tus ojos claros y permaneciste calmado y firme, sonriéndole ligeramente.

'Un par de años menor que tú. Como dije, un niño'- aparto su plato, satisfecho con lo recién comido.

Hiciste la resta y en tu mente te dijiste que 22 años si resultaban ser varios años de diferencia. Daffy tenía 27, tu 24 y a pesar de su aspecto joven estabas seguro de que se llegaba a notar un poco la diferencia de edad.

'Más te vale que no le digas nada a Sylvester, Bunny. De lo contrario seras "conejo" muerto'-

'¿Por qué se enojaría Sly? Me parece imposible que él te discuta algo'- dijiste esto fingiendo no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

'Después de lo que paso con "el innombrable" no quiere que salga con nadie más "_al menos hasta que sepas que diantres haces" _eso fue lo que dijo.'-

'¿El innombrable?'- reíste, disminuyéndole la importancia al asunto otra vez. – ' ¿Y quién se supone que es ese? Tu peor enemigo o…'

Miro hacia otra parte, con una sonrisa que sabias que no quería sostener en su rostro.

'otro "niño"'- continuaste, esta vez con una voz más seria.

'Sylvester se preocupa de más. Piensa que voy a volver a encerrarme. Era más fácil antes, cuando sabía que tenía un interés platónico. Pero cuando llego _él _fue distinto… no tenía que fantasear con tenerlo, así que deje mi interés platónico y me fije en él. Las cosas salieron mal y…'- se detuvo para mirarte entonces. – ' digamos que me equivoque en dar más de lo que debía'-

Había dicho esto con una sonrisa que buscaba opacar el tono triste de su voz.

Este no era el Daffy que conocías…. No sabias que tenía un interés platónico, no sabías que podia caer de esa forma por culpa de alguien. No, el Daffy que tu conocías era insensible y burlón, era a veces un patán y tenía demasiado amor por sí mismo como para dejarse lastimar por alguien más.

'Bueno, sea quien haya sido, no sabe de lo que se perdió.'- colocaste tu mano sobre la suya que yacía en la mesa, sin estar seguro de lo que te había orillado a hacer aquello.

'tengo que irme'- aparto su mano como si la tuya le estuviera haciendo daño. – 'Quede con Sylvester para ir a comprar un regalo para Pepe'- se puso de pie.

'Solo una cosa más, aprovechando que estas siendo más honesto de lo que has sido desde que te conocí'- mencionaste burlón y te levantaste quedando frente a él, haciendo ver nuevamente la diferencia de altura entre ustedes. – 'Sylvester y tu… sabes había rumores'-

Esto hizo que una sonrisa más honesta se plasmara en su rostro.

'No abuces de tu suerte, Bugsy'-

Tras decir esto lo escoltaste hasta la puerta, te despediste de el de forma cantarina a la que solo obtuviste de respuesta una mirada de "fastidio" por su parte y lo viste marcharse.

Ahora bien una idea se despertó en tu mente apenas se fue. Daffy te había dado toda la información que estaba dispuesto a darte y no deberías de seguir indagando, y deberías de respetar su privacidad… pero tenías curiosidad. Repentinamente Daffy se había convertido en un acertijo para ti y siendo sincero, te gustaban los acertijos. Y quien podia saber más de él, que el único que estaba ahí para darse indirectamente cuenta de todo….

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El resto del día te dedicaste a terminar de leer el libro y empezaste con el libreto, deteniéndote a leer la parte de todos, pero dedicándole más interés a la de Daffy.

Era extraño como sentías las cosas cambiar ahora. Estabas preocupado debido a lo ocurrido con la persona cuyo nombre no menciono, estabas curioso por comprender quien había sido y quien era el interés platónico del que se separó, y sentías ganas de divertirte un poco, ahora que sabias que sus intereses abarcaban algo más que las mujeres, sentías la intensa necesidad de coquetearle hasta hacerlo sonrojar, tal y como hacías con cualquier chica bonita que conocías. Esto era incorrecto y lo sabias… pero no era nada más que un juego… sabias que Daffy comprendería y se limitaría a alejarte de el con fastidio como hacia generalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

'¿No?'-

'No'- te repitió, esta vez más seguro de su respuesta que antes.

Tu curiosidad te había arrastrado hasta la casa de Pepe y por fortuna cuando llegaste Sylvester no estaba, al parecer había salido con Daffy para hacer unas compras.

'Es solo un poco de información, Pepe. Solo una pregunta, por pura curiosidad'- insististe sin querer darte por vencido así de rápido.

'Monsieur Bunny, no sé si se ha dado cuenta pero Sylvester le tiene más consideración y cariño a Daffy del que cualquiera de los dos le hemos tenido. Si tan siquiera le llego a decir un pequeño detalle, sus hermosas gemas verdes me fulminaran'-

Lo viste terminar de servir la copa de vino y ponerla frente a ti. Ciertamente el francés tenía una buena excusa, pero vamos, no era como si Sylvester se fuera a enterar, eras bueno guardando secretos y obviamente tampoco ibas a decirle nada a Daffy.

'Solo una pequeña pista, tan siquiera de su interés platónico'-

El francés estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vino, apenas dijiste aquello. Tocio varias veces antes de poder hablar.

'¿Monsieur Dumas se lo dijo?'- ahora lucia verdaderamente impresionado, como si hubieras mencionado el mismísimo secreto de la vida eterna.

'No precisamente, pero…'-

'Por supuesto que no se lo dijo, Monsieur!'- dejo su copa en la mesa, haciendo que el fino vidrio de este sonara como si fuera a romperse al ponerse en la mesa. – 'Deje de indagar en estas cosas. Si aprecia a Monsieur Dumas como su amigo, entonces le sugiero que se detenga. Usted no estaría dispuesto a responder si…'- se detuvo, como si repentinamente una idea lo hubiera golpeado. – '¿o si lo estaría?'-

Dijo esa pregunta más al aire que a ti, por lo que te quedaste en silencio sin entender.

'Entonces es alguien que conozco'- afirmaste, tenía que ser alguien que conocías, de otra forma el francés no hubiera hecho tanto escándalo.

Pepe se quedó en silencio y dejando que sus ojos miel expresaran un poco de impotencia, asintió con la cabeza, para después pasarse una mano por el cabello. Por tu parte sonreíste, tenías una pista… ¿Cuántas más podías obtener en esa simple visita?

'¿y al tal "innombrable" lo conozco?'-

'Oh, a él solo lo conoce Sylvester. Cuando fue a ver a Daffy, el llego a recoger sus cosas. Fue todo un pleito ahí entonces, mi petit chaton, tuvo que meter sus manos por Monsieur Dumas.'- soltó un resoplido.- 'No le diré Monsieur, que no estaba celoso al principio. Después de todo, ellos tuvieron algo cuando eran más jóvenes… pero después lo entendí. Para mi petit chaton, fue Daffy su primer amor, pero para Daffy lo fue alguien que no podia tener, entonces acabo por poner sus sentimientos en la persona incorrecta'-

Te miro por largo tiempo y ya no podías sonreír más. Si lo veías desde ese punto de vista lo sucedido a Daffy te resultaba ahora más serio que antes. Abriste tu boca para soltar una pregunta, pero antes de que pudieras decir algo escuchaste como la puerta de la casa de Pepe se abría, dejando escuchar las voces tanto de Sylvester como de Daffy. Fue entonces cuando el francés planto una sonrisa, se puso de pie y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Saludo de forma alegre a su pareja, tomándolo de la mano, mientras que a Daffy lo beso en la mejilla, beso que este no tardo en limpiar con su mano.

'¿Bugs? ¿Qué haces aquí?'- pregunto Sylvester al verte salir de la cocina. Sonaba alegre y a juzgar por la mirada de Daff, este venia igualmente feliz… o al menos más tranquilo.

'Venía a preguntar si (ahora sí) querían practicar'- dijiste esto mostrando el libreto que llevabas en manos.

Sylvester pareció conforme con la propuesta y Daffy solo arqueo una ceja, no completamente convencido de tu presencia ahí.

**-0-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0**

Mientras practicaban fue que lo lograste comprender….

Frente a ti estaban ellos tres, sentados en un solo sillón con Daffy en medio de aquella pareja. Practicaban los diálogos al mismo tiempo que se tomaban pequeñas pausas para molestarlo. Los veías abrazarlo, decirle bromas, arremedarlo e incluso llegaste a ver a Pepe entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, mientras que Sylvester le revolvía el cabello de manera gentil. Y todo eso te estaba resultando por demás de extraño por lo cual le limitaste a soltar una que otra broma, ante las cuales Sylvester y Pepe se reían, pero Daffy te respondía con insultos.

Era como si Daffy estuviera siendo incluido dentro de aquella pareja. Y hubieras pensado que solo hacían aquello por puro afán de molestar y juguetear con el…. mas sin embargo esta idea se desprendió de tu mente…

'Deberíamos salir a cenar algo'- propuso Pepe.

Apenas y habían terminado de practicar la mitad del libreto.

'Oh, hay un nuevo restaurante en la plaza, deberíamos de ir'- continuo Sylvester, para después volver su mirada hacia ti. –'Bugs ¿quieres acompañarnos?'-

Dudaste un poco al contestar, aquellos tres parecían pasársela bastante bien como para tan siquiera notar del todo tu presencia. Y no es que te gustara ser el principal centro de atención todo el tiempo, pero… sin duda era poco habitual el que estuviera rodeado de atención fuera otro además de ti.

'Si, porque no, Doc.'- respondiste al final, diciéndote que sería de mala educación el rechazar aquella invitación.

'¿Monsieur?'- le pregunto el francés, susurrando en el oído de Daffy de forma suave.

'si, sí. Lo que quieras, solo apártate!'- replico, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Pepe para alejarlo de él.

'entonces! Esta decidido'- menciono Sylvester escupiendo un poco al hablar. – 'vamos a cenar!'-

Tras haber dicho esto, viste a la pareja abrazar a Daffy con fuerza, para despues ponerse de pie.

Pero no fue el afectuoso abrazo lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a la actitud que tenían para con Daffy, ni que lo forzaran a cantar la canción que salía en la radio mientras iban camino al restaurante, ni que se afanaran por ponerlo justo en medio de ellos al llegar al restaurante y sentarse en el gabinete…. No, lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión fue cuando Daffy se levantó al baño y acabaron por quedarse los tres solos.

'esta mejor ¿cierto?'- menciono Pepe con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

'Si, está mucho mejor. Dentro de poco estará como antes.'- confirmo Sylvester tomando la mano del francés.

'Gracias, Monsieur Bunny. El que usted este por aquí parece ayudarle también'-

'¿ayudarle?'- ladeaste un poco la cabeza.

Pepe siguió sonriendo, mientras que Sylvester no parecía compartir del todo la misma opinión que él.

En ese punto lo comprendiste, todo lo que estaban haciendo ellos…. Todos esos besos, abrazos, apapachos y cosas que hacían que Daffy se sonrojara y gritara más de lo normal, tenían un objetivo más profundo de lo que pensabas.

Daffy había pasado por una ruptura, Daffy había dado su alma y cariño a alguien que lo pisoteo de Dios sabe cuántas formas posibles, Daffy había vuelto después de pasar años sin actuar y vagar, para después acabar encerrándose en su desolación… y lo único que ellos querían era que se recuperara, que olvidara y sanara, que viera que tenía a alguien en quien recargarse.

Sylvester debía de querer mucho a Daffy entonces… y Pepe a Sylvester….

'Están especialmente afectuosos hoy'- dijo Daffy regresando a la mesa. –'será mejor que me mantenga lejos de ustedes'- hizo un geste de enojo, sentándose entonces junto a ti.

Basto que volvieras tu mirada hacia Pepe para que vieras lo que atreves de sus ojos intentaba pedirte. Quería que ayudaras y era eso lo que ibas a hacer…. Fue por eso que durante el resto de la cena comenzaste a bromear más con Daffy, quitándole el menú, revolviendo su cabello e incluso trayendo de vuelta una costumbre que tenían cuando salían….

'Una conversación, Daff. Es la oportunidad perfecta'- le dijiste pasando tu brazo por encima de sus hombros, para acercarlo a ti.

Daffy levanto su mirada del menú y viendo hacia donde tus ojos apuntaban, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Era una pareja poco común que se encontraban sentados cerca del centro del restaurant, pero era una de esas parejas que uno no terminaba por comprender como habían terminado juntos. La chica alta y guapa discutía con su novio bajo y un poco pelón.

'"te dije que compraras esa costosa bolsa para mi"'- iniciaste tú, fingiendo una voz femenina justo en el momento en que ella hablaba a lo lejos.

'"pero corazoncito, no hay dinero, lo has gastado todo en tus cirugías"'- continuo Daffy haciendo su voz más aguda para adecuarla al carácter y mirada nobles del hombre.

'"Por supuesto que tenía que gastar tu dinero! Mira todas mis arrugas!"'

'"Pero si estas igual de fea, no entiendo cuál fue el punto de las cirugías"'-

Ambos soltaron una risilla antes de continuar.

Terminaron por soltarse riendo con tanta fuerza que tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas ante las miradas de desaprobación del resto de los clientes. Intentando aun calmar tu risa, volviste tu mirada hacia Sylvester y Pepe, notando entonces que el "petit chaton" (como lo llamaba el francés) te miraba con cierta preocupación, mientras que su novio reía al igual que Daffy. Te limitaste a sonreírle con tranquilidad, queriendo decirle que entendías lo que ellos intentaban y que estabas dispuesto a ayudarles, todo con tal de ver al Daffy orgulloso, divertido y rezongón, de regreso. Pero el solo bajo su mirada al menú.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0- **

La cena termino horas después y estabas seguro de que esta había sido la mejor cena que habías tenido con Daffy desde hace años, y lo mejor de todo fue que pudiste ver a Pepe pasar más tiempo con Sylvester, ya que este no tenía que estar entreteniendo a Daffy.

Regresando a casa del francés, te ofreciste por llevar a Daffy a casa, por lo que terminaron despidiéndose tanto tu como el de Pepe y de Sylvestre, dándole s las buenas noches antes de irse.

'Bueno, Doc. Hay que regresarte a casa'- le dijiste dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Caminaste con una sonrisa tranquila hacia tu carro y no fue hasta que llegaste a este, que te diste cuenta que el oji verde, se había quedado pasos más atrás de ti, siguiéndote despacio.

'¿pasa algo, Doc? ¿Quieres que vayamos a otra parte o…?'-

'No, estoy demasiado cansado como para acompañarte a alguna otra parte, Bugsy'- dijo esto con una revoltura de molestia y burla.

'entonces ¿Qué es, Daff? Date prisa anciano'- bromeaste haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

Apresurando su caminar llego hasta tu carro, al cual te metiste tu primero y después el.

'Gracias'- lo escuchaste mencionar en voz baja.

Detuviste tu mano, dejándola sobre la llave del carro que habías metido en su lugar para después darle vuelta y encenderlo.

'de nada, pero yo no pague por la cena, Daff.'-

'Esos dos me tratan como si fuera un estúpido pajarito con un ala herida.'- dijo esto ahora con un notable tono molesto.

Volviste tu mirada hacia él, notando hasta ese momento lo mucho que el azul metálico de su camisa favorecía el color verde de sus ojos y piel.

'Sylvester no quiere que este solo y esta aferrado a sacarme de casa todos los días y acabo estando con ellos dos tal y como viste hoy. Y como no tengo pensado formar parte de esa empalagosa pareja, porque un poliamor no está precisamente en mis planes…. Tengo un favor que pedirte'-

'Espera, Daff.'- dijiste esto encendiendo entonces el carro.

Manejaste hasta su casa, yendo los dos en silencio durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron.

Estacionándote enfrente de su casa te diste cuenta que hacia bastante tiempo que no la veías. Ya no había macetas con rosas en la ventana, ni pensamientos en el pequeño jardín de enfrente. La última novia que le conociste, era una amante de la jardinería y procuraba tener la casa de Daffy bien decorada con flores de colores, cosa de la cual te burlabas cada vez que tenías la oportunidad.

Optando por no mencionar nada sobre lo apagado que se veía su hogar ahora, te volviste hacia el para entonces indicarle que continuara.

'Cuando Sylvester vuelva a llamar, le diré que tengo planes para salir contigo a ver algún partido o comer algo, o cualquier cosa. Lo único que quiero es que confirmes que estoy contigo, de esta forma ya no tendrá que preocuparse y no tendré que pasar mis días estando con esos dos.'-

Lo viste sonrojarse ligeramente al decir esto, pero con el tono de enojo con el que hablaba, te estaba forzando a tomarlo en serio.

'entonces quieres que mienta por ti'- mencionaste permaneciendo relajado y sin apartar tu mirada de él, aun cuando sus ojos se distraían en sus manos.

'Si'- respondió sin mayor preocupación.

Pensaste en el asunto por un momento. No tenías una novia, ni estabas saliendo mucho con el resto de tus compañeros, lo único que tenías que hacer era prepararte para el comienzo de la grabación de la misma película en la que trabajaba Daffy… entonces podías matar dos pájaros de un tiro… o tal vez más.

'y si no le mentimos, Daff?'- lo viste mirarte con confusión. – 'Antes salíamos mucho juntos ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora también?'

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron más claros, como si un poco de pánico se colocara en ellos.

'¿Qué?'- menciono intentando sonar aburrido con la idea.

'Sera como los viejos tiempos. Practicamos y salimos para relajarnos un rato, iremos a comer, al boliche, al cine,… como antes hacíamos, Daff'-

La única diferencia que habría es que ahora no tendrían novias por las cuales pasar, pero claro estaba que no ibas a mencionar dicha diferencia.

'O…k'- murmuro inseguro, haciendo un gesto de confusión aún más marcada, causando que esta vez sus ojos se vieran más oscuros. – 'Supongo que no podría estar peor contigo que con ellos. Al menos tu no andarás besándome, ni tomándome de la mano ni nada de esas tonterías'-

'no, a menos de que lo pidas… ya veremos en un tiempo'- le guiñaste el ojo señalándolo que decías aquello en forma de broma, pero aun así lograste ver como su rostro ligeramente apiñonado se volvía color rojo.

'Ni pienses que voy a pedírtelo!'- te grito bastante enojado. – '"Conejo" estúpido'-

Reíste y Daffy salió de tu carro, dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta de este.

'Entonces, te llamo mañana, Daff. Sé que esperaras mi llamada con ansias'-

'lo único que espero con ansias es que pase la estúpida película para entonces golpearte el hermoso rostro'-

'¿Hermoso? Así que crees que mi rostro es hermoso'- le hiciste ojitos y pasaste ambas manos por tu sedoso cabello lacio.

Lo viste hacer una rabiata y lanzándote centenares de insultos te grito que te fueras de una vez. Cosa que no hiciste hasta que lo viste entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta con el mismo enojo con el que cerró la de tu carro.

Manejaste de regreso a tu casa, esta vez con menos apuro que antes, y no fue hasta que te encontraste recostado en tu cama, que te diste cuenta de que la sensación de culpa en ti, se estaba extinguiendo por completo. Estabas feliz ahora….

Posiblemente era esto lo que estabas persiguiendo, más que saber sobre quién era el tipo "innombrable" que lo había lastimado o quien era su interés platónico, solo estabas queriendo acercarte a el otra vez, y en cierta forma, al igual que hacían Pepe y Sylvester, ayudarlo a olvidar y volver a ser el Daffy que alguna vez conociste.

**-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00—00-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-00-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Miren todo el OOC que he puesto… lo lamento :'D **


	4. Chapter 4

¿Cómo acabaste así?

Daffy comenzó a pasar más tiempo contigo, parte era tu culpa. Le llamabas a diario por las mañanas, salían a desayunar temprano aprovechando la poca cantidad de personas a esas horas de la mañana, después iban a la casa de él o a la tuya para practicar hasta alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando salían de casa, vestidos con gorras y lentes e iban a veces al boliche, a veces al billar, o a comprar algo para comer. El punto era que se estaban llevando bien, más allá de bien. Pero claro que su "bien" era distinto a los "bien" de los demás, discutía, bromeaban, discutían un poco más, se burlaban uno del otro y compartían anécdotas pasadas de las novias que habían conocido y de sus compañeros con los que habían actuado.

Uno pensaría que estaba todo perfecto y que no tendrías por qué quejarte, más sin embargo, justo ahora que inconscientemente te encontrabas observando la pequeña cantidad de piel que estaba expuesta frente a ti, te dabas cuenta que no todo era tan perfecto… un inconveniente aparecía con lentitud.

Daffy se encontraba frente al televisor, puesto de puntillas para colocar la película en el DVD.

Decidieron quedarse esta vez en casa, y como te arrepentías de no haber querido levantarte a ayudarle, porque entonces no tendrías que tener dicha escena frente a ti.

Sentado en su sillón, te removiste un poco.

Estaba de puntillas y con sus brazos estirados para alcanzar el aparato, por lo que su ligera playera se levantaba, dejándote ver una pequeña fracción de su espalda baja y una mínima parte de su ropa interior que salía un poco de su pantalón, que a causa de no tener un cinturón, le quedaba grande. El color oscuro de la ropa interior sobresalía de su piel un poco más clara que la de sus brazos, cuello y rostro.

'listo'- dijo Daffy, victorioso y satisfecho de haber conseguido poner el dvd

Su voz basto para que te dieras cuenta de que estabas viendo hacia su piel y pensando en el color y apariencia suave que tenía.

'Menos mal, Doc. Estaba por traerte una escalare para que alcanzaras'-

Te lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos y tú solo sonreíste inocente.

'Podrías hacer algo e ir por las palomitas, por lo menos.'- replico tumbándose en el sillón junto a ti.

Pensaste en negarte y pasar por perezoso nuevamente, pero al verlo estirar sus brazos mientras bostezaba, haciendo que la playera volviera a levantarse, te pusiste de pie de un salto para dirigirte a la cocina.

Habían trascurrido un par de semanas y Sylvester ya no llamaba tanto como antes, solo de vez en cuando para hablar con Daffy y cada vez que lo hacía, este se alejaba un poco de ti.

Sacaste las palomitas del microondas y notaste que el par de vasos de refresco que Daffy debió haber llevado, seguían ahí, por lo que tomaste uno de ellos con tu mano y las palomitas con la otra.

Regresando a la sala, te encontraste con Daffy viendo tranquilamente la televisión. Dejaste las palomitas en sus manos y le entregaste el refresco, para después volver por el tuyo y regresar otra vez.

Te sentaste junto a él, más cerca de lo que planeaste, hasta que tu pierna rozaba con la suya, puesto que ambos estaban con las piernas adecuadamente abiertas.

La película dio inicio. Iban a ver, por segunda vez en tu vida, la película de CasaBlanca. Ya que harían una versión cómica, tenían que conocer bien de lo que iba la historia y como los actores representaban sus papeles. Leyeron el libro y el libreto, así que ver la película no era nada más que un complemento.

El principal tema era el drama romántico del personaje que representabas y su dilema entre hacer o no lo correcto.

Daffy y tú rieron un poco al comparar varias partes de la película con el guion que tenían, sin duda era un buen material para sacar una comedia-romántica de este.

Pero mientras el drama avanzaba de la mano con el romance, notaste que el comenzaba a quedarse más en silencio. Posiblemente estaba pensando en el tipo aquel culpable de sus males, o en el interés platónico que tenía. Fuera cual fuera… no podías evitar el sentirte un tanto molesto.

No, no te gustaba Daffy…. No, tu nunca te habías fijado en alguien de tu mismo sexo y no… no sabías que hacer con la necesidad de querer tenerlo más cerca.

Miraste a sus piernas, su cuello, su cabello y labios. Querías forzarte a respirar hondo y aclarar tu mente, puesto que tú nunca lo habías visto de esa forma como lo estabas haciendo ahora.

Quitaste el tazón de palomitas de sus manos y apenas hiciste esto, su mirada se volvió hacia ti.

'Dame eso, Bugs'- te dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

'Tienes que aprender a ser compartido, Doc'- agarraste un puñado de palomitas y te lo llevaste a la boca.

'Vas a acabártelas'- replico el apiñonado y lanzándose contra ti, intento arrebatarte el tazón.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo tomaste con una sola mano y estiraste tu brazo lo más que pudiste, para apartarlo de su alcance.

'vamos, Daff. Alcánzalas'- dijiste burlón, porque sabias que sus brazos eran más cortos y sencillamente desde su lugar era imposible que alcanzara el tazón.

Frunciendo más su ceño se abalanzó contra ti, terminando por colocar una rodilla justo en medio de tus piernas y ahora su torso se recargaba contra tu costado, mientras que estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia el tazón y con el otro se aferraba al sillón.

Te moviste, apartando aún más el tazón de él y subiste una de tus piernas al sillón, haciendo que ahora Daffy acabara prácticamente sobre ti, mientras que tú estabas casi recostado.

Una sensación extraña se posó en tu garganta y sin pensarlo mucho colocaste tu mano libre en la parte de piel de su espalda, que se estaba dejando ver otra vez, mientras que seguía estirando uno de sus brazos.

Daffy se detuvo de inmediato y dejo de lado sus réplicas.

Lo viste bajar su mirada hacia ti y lucía un poco molesto… tan solo un poco.

'Estas frio, quita tu mano.'-

'Tu estas demasiado cálido'- murmuraste y subiste más tu mano por debajo de su playera.

Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, cediendo su intento de alcanzar el tazón.

Miraste hacia su rostro, sus ojos verdes miraban pensativos hacia otra parte y su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, rozando sus cejas tan oscuras como este. Moviste nuevamente tu mano, ahora presionando un poco su espalda.

Termino por dejarse caer sobre ti, con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y podías sentir el tuyo sobre tus mejillas.

No lo besaste, no le dijiste nada, solo tocabas su cabello con la mano que una vez había tenido el tazón que dejaste caer al suelo, mientras que tu otra mano seguía moviéndose lentamente por su espalda baja. Él no te miraba, permanecía con su mejilla contra tu hombro, viendo hacia el respaldo del sillón.

Colocaste tus ojos sobre su espalda, notando que habías levantado su playera hasta la mitad de esta, y que el pantalón que le quedaba grande formaba un pequeño espacio entre su cadera y la tela, permitiéndote que vieras otra vez parte de su ropa interior. Bajaste tu mano, lleno de curiosidad por saber si tus dedos podían caber por ese pequeño espacio.

Sentiste primero el comienzo de su ropa interior, dejando que las yemas de tus dedos tocaran este. Daffy se movió, y conseguiste ver como se llevaba una mano al rostro. El sonrojo había avanzado hasta sus orejas, cosa que te hizo sonreír y volver a mover tus dedos que estaban entre su cabello, que era suave, más suave de lo que parecía ser.

Querías adentrar tu mano en su ropa, querías besarlo y ver sus ojos verdes mirándote con dificultad. Pero no lograste hacerlo, porque una vibración cerca de tu cadera, te hizo volver en ti.

Daffy se movió con rapidez, quitándose de encima de ti y saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, que no dejaba de vibrar.

'Sheldon Dumas'- contesto con una voz alterada.- 'Sylvester, no, estoy bien'-

Te miro, notablemente aun sonrojado con fuerza, y haciéndote señales apresuradas te indico que tenía que subir.

'Ya lo sé, no lo olvide. Voy para allá.'- continuo hablando sin apartar el celular de su oreja.

Lo oíste subir como rayo y en cuanto lo hizo, te levantaste tú también, igual de alterado (o incluso más) que él. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Cerraste tus ojos, tenías que estar soñando, tenías que haberte quedado dormido mientras veían la película, pero cuando volviste a abrirlos seguías ahí, con el corazón igual de acelerado y con tu mente abrumada.

Volviéndote a sentar en el sillón, permaneciste con tu cabeza entre tus manos y tus codos sobre las rodillas, hasta que escuchaste los pasos de Daffy en las escaleras otra vez. Levantaste entonces la cabeza, justo a tiempo para verlo cambiado con un traje de vestir que le entallaba perfectamente.

'Tengo que irme'- anuncio, sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, buscando las llaves de su carro. – 'Hoy es el aniversario de Sylvester y Pepe y forzosamente quieren que vaya.'- dijo esto con una voz llena de molestia y apuro.

'Está bien, Doc. ' – te levantaste y lo viste dar un par de vueltas más hasta encontrar las llaves del carro con un "aha!"

'Cierra al salir!'- grito y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Esa era, tal vez, una de las peores situaciones "románticas" que alguna vez hayas tenido. No te había pasado antes que la persona con la que estabas, detuviera todo y acabara por irse dejándote solo en su casa, con trastes que lavar, palomitas que recoger y una incomodidad en tu pantalón.

**-0-0-0-00-0—00-0-0-0—00-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—00—0-0-0-0-**

Tú no eras del tipo de personas que se dejaban intimidar solo porque había tenido un…. ¿Cómo llamarlo? Momento de debilidad con un amigo tan cercano, como te ocurrió a ti con él. No te lamentabas de lo ocurrido, pero si había algo que te preocupaba. Daffy estaba intentando olvidarse de alguien, y el que tu quisieras desarrollar algo más con él, podia mal interpretarse…. Era como si estuvieras tomando provecho de su situación.

Por esta razón decidiste dejarlo en el olvido y fingir que no ocurrió nada, y al parecer él estaba de acuerdo con la idea porque tampoco toco el tema, ni te cuestiono, ni mucho menos. Se limitaron en actuar normal, yendo a desayunar, saliendo por las tarde, practicando en la casa de alguno de los dos… y transcurrió de esta forma un mes…. Mes tras el cual lo conociste a _él._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0**

Salían del cine, discutiendo sobre la actuación de uno de los actores que desde hace años era el favorito de ambos.

Caminaban de regreso a su carro, pasando entre varias filas de estos, antes de llegar hasta donde estaba el de Daffy, ninguno de los dos sospechaba nada, ni siquiera podia pasarte por la cabeza que de alguna forma el azar les jugara una mala pasada…. Pero así fue.

Pocas veces te ha tocado ver en el rostro de Daffy, aquella expresión de impresión y pánico. De hecho solo dos veces. La primera cuando una de sus novias se dio cuenta de que la engañaba (eran bastante jóvenes y presumidos en ese entonces por lo cual se deban un lujo de ese tipo) y la segunda vez, fue ese día.

La oscuridad de la noche debió ocultarlo mejor ante tus ojos que ante los suyos, porque cuando lo escuchaste dejar de hablar te volviste hacia él y estaba pálido, tan pálido como tú.

'Doc?'- dijiste primero sin preocupación.

'vámonos de aquí'- apenas lo escuchaste decir antes de que lo vieras dar media vuelta y cambiar de dirección, yendo de regreso al cine del que habían salido.

'¿Qué? Tu carro esta allá.'- señalaste con tu pulgar, pero Daffy apresuro el paso.

'Da…'-

'shhh!'- se volvió justo a tiempo para impedirte decir su nombre.

Caminaste detrás de él, sin entender a donde quería ir o porque era que estaba actuando así. Dejaste un metro de separación entre tú y el, y cuanto lamentaste haberlo hecho….

La miraste por el rabillo de tu ojo, una motocicleta que iba a alta velocidad entre los carros, pero no le diste mayor importancia. Había locos por todas partes, este era para ti uno más de ellos.

El sonido de la motocicleta se hizo más fuerte y la viste acercarse a ustedes.

Fue cuando Daffy se detuvo y solo alcanzo a retroceder un paso, antes de que el estruendo de la motocicleta, rechinando llantas y parándose bruscamente justo enfrente de él, se dejara escuchar.

Confundido te quedaste de pie en tu lugar, dejando un poco menos de un metro entre Daffy, el motociclista y tú.

El chico que montaba la moto se deshizo del casco oscuro, dejando ver su rostro no tan maduro, no tan joven, pero por lo menos mayor que tú y Daffy, por lo menos había cumplido sus treinta, de eso estabas seguro. Era guapo, con piel tan clara como la tuya, de cabellos oscuros y un poco largos, con facciones varoniles que dejaban ver la rebeldía de su carácter y la dureza de este.

En su tiempo, Daffy y tú se habían llegado a meter en muchos pleitos cuando salían a bares. Les toco pelear con varios motociclistas y pandilleros… pero eso fue cuando eran jóvenes, alocados y tontos. Sabías que Daffy era capaz de sacarlo de su camino con una par palabras y salir corriendo en caso de que le buscara pleito, pues se veía con facilidad las diferencias de físico. El joven no era precisamente musculo, pero sin duda podia encargarse de Daffy con facilidad.

'Sheldon'- le escuchaste decir al motociclista y tu cuerpo mando una señal de peligro a tu mente.

Daffy menciono un nombre en voz baja, nombre que no lograste escuchar, ni esperaste hacerlo.

'Viniste solo al cine?'- su voz era burlona y no te gustaba. – 'si quieres podríamos…'- jugueteo con la chaqueta de Daffy, jalándola un poco para acercarlo a él, mientras bajaba de la motocicleta.

Apretaste los puños y te forzaste a moverte. Si este era el tipo que había deshecho a Daffy, no existía manera en que pudieras ganar una pelea con el… pero al menos tendrías tu astucia. Si Sylvester había levantado sus manos contra el… entonces…

Caminaste hacia ellos con paso firme y apenas llegaste, colocaste tu brazo por encima de los hombros encogidos de Daffy, acogiéndolo protectoramente y con un manotazo acompañado de una sonrisa inmutable, apartaste la mano del motociclista de su chaqueta, haciendo que lo soltara.

'Vino conmigo'- le dejaste saber.

El motociclista sonrió hacia ti, luciendo tan tranquilo como tú.

'oh, así que él es el nuevo al que vas a dejar jugar contigo'- soltó una risa y sentiste tu sangre hervir. – 'alto… ¿Eres tu Burgtun Bunn?'- soltó otra risa ante tu silencio. – 'diviértete entonces'- miro hacia Daffy y lo viste acercar su rostro al de él, tan rápido que apenas y lograste ver como su lengua salía para tocar sus labios.

Daffy se quedó inmóvil y tú no pudiste ser tampoco de ayuda, pues apenas intentaste reaccionar cuando él estaba ya sobre la motocicleta, arrancando para salir disparado lejos de ustedes.

'Ese hijo de su….'- no lograste decir cuando Daffy estaba en movimiento, regresando sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a su carro. –'Daffy!'- gritaste corriendo detrás de él.

Se adentró en el carro y en seguida lo hiciste tú también.

'¿fue el Daffy? ¿fue con ese imbécil con el que anduviste?'- prácticamente le gritaste.

Te miro de reojo, sin ganas de ni siquiera hablar en su defensa. Y para tu sorpresa sonrió, dolorosa y ampliamente.

'te llevare a casa, Bunny. Suerte que Sylvester no estaba aquí, esta vez se hubiera buscado una paliza más grande'- comenzó a reír.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta que iban a la mitad del camino. Estabas enojado. Daffy había estado desolado por el abandono de un idiota que a juzgar por como hablaba con él, lo había tratado como la basura. Daffy, el mismo Daffy con el que una vez te agarraste a golpes, el mismo Daffy que podia hacer rogar por su presencia a los directores… el mismo Daffy que habías tocado tan fácilmente semanas atrás….

"_oh, así que él es el nuevo que vas a dejar jugar contigo" _recordaste las palabras del tipo y tu sangre se helo por un momento…

'No quiero jugar contigo'- tu voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaste y apenas dijiste aquello, Daffy te miro con impresión.

'Gracias… supongo'- menciono aun sonriendo burlonamente y volvió a mirar a la carretera.

'Lo que paso hace unas semanas, Doc. No quería jugar contigo…'-

'eso ya lo sé'- susurro. – 'fuiste amable, con manos frías… pero amable'-

Tu corazón cayó hasta tu estómago. ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho el otro?...

**-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—00-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El camino a tu casa fue más rápido de lo normal. Daffy estaciono el auto frente a la entrada y lo apago.

'Más vale por tu vida, que no le menciones nada a Sylvester, Bunn'-

'tengo una condición entonces'-

Frunció el ceño y te miro con molestia.

'Tendrás que decirme la verdad, Doc. …'-

'Pero ya te la…'-

'toda'- terminaste de decir y sus ojos verdes vieron a la puerta de tu casa.

Acabaron entrando a esta y se sentaron en tu sala.

Entonces te lo conto…

Llevaba años perdidamente enamorado de alguien que nunca sentiría nada por él, su interés platónico, como lo llamaba él. Opto por alejarse de él lo más que pudo, y en ese tiempo conoció al motociclista, cuya personalidad al principio se parecía a la de su interés. Se dejó ir por eso… pero el tipo no tenía ni las más cercanas a las buenas intenciones. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo cosas que él no quería, para ese entonces se había aferrado a él. Sylvester lo noto una vez que salieron… noto que las cosas no iban bien, lo hizo sentar cabeza, intento hablar con él, el tipo lo boto y el resto ya lo conocías tú.

Para cuando Daffy termino de hablar, tu estómago estaba revuelto.

Frente a ti estaba a quien llamaste tu mejor amigo y enemigo, frente a ti se encontraba…

'¿Quién era tu interés platónico entonces?'-

Miro sus manos, después te miro a ti y por ultimo vio el techo.

'Si te lo digo, Bugs. Tendría que matarte'- bromeo.

'Si no quieres que preocupemos a Sly, será mejor que te dejes de bromas…'-

'está bien… es alguien tan estúpido como para ser amable conmigo'-

Se levantó y miro hacia su muñeca.

'Sera mejor volver a casa'-

Se marchó con sus cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes… dejándote con un sabor amargo en tu boca y una sensación de culpa en crecimiento.

**-0-00-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0—0**

El reloj marcaba pasadas de las dos cuando llamaron a tu celular. Respondiste adormilado y te sorprendió el escuchar una voz parecida a la de Daffy, que se pisaba la lengua al mencionar la "s". Era Sylvester y no se escuchaba para nada feliz.

'abre tu puerta, Bugs'- te ordeno y eso hiciste, bajando tan rápido como pudiste, abriste la puerta y para tu sorpresa te encontraste con Pepe y Sylvester. – '¿Dónde está?'-

'En casa, se fue hace horas.'- respondiste con las pocas neuronas que tenías despiertas. – '¿sabe qué hora es?'- le preguntaste al Frances, señalando a su novio.

'Iba a cenar con nosotros pero no llego, Monsieur, por eso creíamos que estaba con usted'-

'fuimos a su casa y no esta'- los ojos verdes de Sylvester te miraban acusadores, culpándote de algo que no comprendías.

'no está conmigo'- volviste a decir.

Tus palabras no significaron nada, el dueño de las gemas verdes se abrió paso, quitándote de la puerta.

Sylvester busco por todas partes, yendo de la cocina al comedor, a la sala, hasta el piso de arriba.

'Me llamó, Monsieur…'- te dijo Pepe una vez que Sylvester subió las escaleras. – 'Dijo que usted ya lo sabía. Yo no lo creo así. ¿lo sabe?'-

Por lo general no necesitabas que te explicaran mucho las cosas para que comprendieras… pero esta vez no tenías ni idea de lo que el francés estaba diciendo.

'¿Qué se supone que se?'- Le preguntaste confundido.

'¿sabe quién era su interés platónico?'-

'Solo me dijo que era alguien que fue tan estúpido como para ser amable con él, Doc. Pero no sé dónde está'-

'¿y usted Monsieur… no lo entendió?'-

Cuando Daffy se fue estabas tan aturdido con la idea de que la relación que él había tenido fue como había sido, que no le diste mayor importancia a sus últimas palabras. No hasta ahora….

"_Fuiste amable, con manos frías… pero amable"_

"_Lo quise por años…."_

"_alguien tan estúpido como para ser amable conmigo"_

Sus palabras se arremolinaron en tu mente… ¿Cuánto hacía que lo conocías? Él tenía veinte y tu diecisiete en ese entonces. Pasaron años de amistad y nunca te diste cuenta… de que sus ojos verdes te pedían algo más que una amistad. Pero ¿Cómo podías imaginarlo? Te insultaba tanto como te hablaba…

Tú fuiste… ¿O eras? Su interés platónico… ¿fue hasta cierto punto tu culpa que lo lastimaran?

Respiraste hondo, estabas completamente despierto ahora… tan despierto que querías estar dormido. Bajaste tu mirada hacia tus pies descalzos.

'Ya lo sabe…'- escuchaste decir a Pepe. – 'si tiene alguna idea de….'-

'La tengo…'- le interrumpiste y te sonrió.

Corriste a tu cuarto, te pusiste una sudadera, cogiste tus lentes oscuros, gorra y tenis, para entonces salir corriendo tan rápido que ni siquiera Sylvester o Pepe pudieron detenerte.

**-0-00—00—00-00—0-0-0-00-0-0-0—00-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-**

**Bueno bueno… quiero agradecer a Road-chan, FDD, BuhoOscuro16, y a aquellas personas que continúan leyendo mis fics! Gracias por sus valiosos reviews que son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Utilice la canción "The moon song" de Karen-o **

**Es una canción muy dulce, si quieren escúchenla mientras leen. **

**Warning: OC.**

**-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0—0-0-0**

Existía un lugar que solo ustedes conocían…

Un lugar al que podían ir cuando todo se volvía demasiado para su edad. Donde las cosas eran tranquilas, no existían órdenes, no existían pendientes y no existía nadie más que ustedes.

Un lugar que a pesar de no estar lejos se sentía como mil millas aparte.

Esta vez corrías hacia el no por necesidad de tranquilidad, sino por una razón muy distinta.

Tu carro yacía estacionado en medio de ese bosque. Y ahora la luz de la luna era tu única amiga en el camino, las estrellas te saludaban y te recordaban con cariño. Hacía años que no ponías pie en ese lugar.

El mundo podia seguir girando, las cosas cambiarían sin fin de veces y envejecerías… y más sin embargo ese lugar seguiría siendo el mismo… aun cuando cambiara… se sentiría igual.

Reconociste los arboles como aquellos de una pintura vista años atrás, guardada y escondida. Tus piernas te gritaban que te detuvieras, pero tu corazón te alentaba a que continuaras.

Todo tenía sentido ya… la forma en que te trataba, la manera en que te llegaba a mirar… todo tenía una razón.

El frio de la noche te hacia ver todo claro, y de esa forma llegaste hasta aquella parte… donde como antes y ahora las estrellas parecían juntarse para mirar dentro de aquel circulo que los arboles rodeaban.

Ahí está el.

Lucia más joven, tan joven como lo conociste. Con su cabello negro y piel ligeramente bronceada, con una media sonrisa y mirada simpática. Era como un deja vu.

Estaba recostado donde la claridad no le alcanzaba, recostado y aparentemente dormido. No se escucha ni un ruido más que el de su respiración y el ligero viento….

Entonces caminaste. Te sentaste a su lado, lo miraste y dejaste tu cuerpo caer.

Ya no existían estrellas en tu cielo, porque todas parecían encontrarse en esos ojos que te miraban recién abiertos y más despiertos de lo que te imaginaste.

Estabas más cerca de lo que creías.

Lucía sorprendido, y sus labios se entreabrieron como si necesitara decir algo que no podia formular, más sin embargo no dijo nada, tal vez porque no sabía que decir o porque no quería romper el silencio del momento.

Estuviste de acuerdo con ello… las palabras saldrían sobrando en aquel lugar.

Tu mano temblaba un poco, inquieta por tu indecisión. Querías y no querías tocarlo.

Pero no fue necesario que hicieras ningún movimiento, ya que fue su mano la que se acercó a la tuya. Temblorosa y fría, entrelazaba sus dedos con los tuyos.

Sonreíste por tus adentros. Aquello se sentía mejor de lo que esperabas, como si fuera correcto que ocurriera, como si siempre hubieras estado esperando por ello.

Te costó más darte cuenta, pero eso no significaba que no lo sintieras… la atracción siempre había el estado en ti, oculta tras tu negación y aberración a aceptarlo.

Dejaste que la noche avanzara hasta que la oscuridad era lo único que los abrazaba. Fue entonces que te moviste, primero acariciando su mano con la libre tuya, para después acercarte un poco más y robar un beso de sus labios.

No tenías que apresurar las cosas y Daffy parecía de acuerdo con ello, ya que solo soltó su aire contenido tras el beso y dejo su mano sobre la tuya.

Esto era nuevo para ti. No solo el que besaras a otro chico, sino que fuera Daffy al quien besaras…. Tan nuevo que dejaba un cosquilleo en tu interior, haciendo que sintieras la sensación de continuar.

¿Por qué no? ¿Quién te lo podría impedir?

**-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00—00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Un avance pequeño porque mañana es mi último examen final y dije Yolo y no quise estudiar más… **

**El 28 de mayo es mi cumpleaños! YAYS! **


End file.
